


I Just Can't Feel

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio has been hunting for the horcruxes for a long time</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Apathy," fanfic100 prompt "Spirit," and 100quills prompt "Breakdown."

I used to feel bad for the dead Muggles we found the day after a Dark Revel. I always thought that maybe we could have gotten to them just a little sooner.

I used to feel bad for the families of the Death Eaters we killed. Not all of them were from largely Dark families who always supported Voldemort.

I used to feel bad for the people whose souls were sucked out by the Dementors when we couldn't get to an attack fast enough.

I used to care, but I just can't anymore. We've been through a year of pain and hiding and fighting and killing and running and searching and constantly fearing for our lives while we try to stay one step ahead of the Death Eaters.

I just can't bring myself to care anymore. I just can't feel anything anymore. I don't care if we find the last horcrux. I don't care if we never see our families again. I don't care if the entire wizarding world goes up in flames. I don't even care if we all die tomorrow.

I want to care, but I just can't. I just want to be able to feel again.


End file.
